


This is Summerween

by herekittie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gender Non-Conforming Bill, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins dress up for a Northwest Summerween ball, with Bill as Dipper's plus one. What with Bill being a demon and all, he does not always play by human rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Summerween

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly derived from 'This is Halloween' from Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Many thanks to [fontsizesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontsizesmol) for reading through this and making it better. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Mabel had insisted on making their Summerween costumes this year, doubling it as her final year project too.

“It’s our first Summerween in forever, Dipper,” she had said. “I want it to be extra special.”

Dipper suspected Mabel wanted it to be extra special because they were going to wear them to the Northwest Summerween Ball Pacifica invited them to, and he knew Mabel had a Thing for her, just like how Mabel had known Dipper had a Thing for Bill.

(After Dipper and Bill had finally gotten together at the start of this summer, Mabel threw a Boyfriends Party and invited all their friends. Both Stans were not amused, Ford especially so, and there was lots of cursing, fireballs, and attempted exorcisms.

It only ended when Mabel screamed at Ford, while Dipper held down Bill’s right arm, trying to keep him from burning down the shack, and a long argument which ended with Ford’s retreat, Stan’s reluctant approval, and Dipper’s new relationship miraculously intact.

Dipper loved his sister very much.)

Bill gave Mabel a unicorn skull for her help, which she promptly bedazzled. Now, it sat on her bedside table in her London art school dorm, occasionally spinning around to point out rainbows, playing rave music, and, on one memorable occasion, serving as a pointer for Mabel’s school presentation.

She refused to tell him her ideas, though. Halfway through summer, Dipper learned Bill was working with Mabel to finalize the designs. It felt oddly like they were teaming up against him. When he told Bill this, Bill laughed in his face and kissed Dipper’s pout, but spilled nothing about their plans.

He only found out what their costumes were the night of Summerween.

 

\-----

 

Mabel had made a bright red dress for herself, puffy at the chest and shoulders and tapering into a neat end at her ankles. It had little yellow beads sewn all over it, twinkling like delicate sequins whenever they caught the light. Her long hair was held back by a thick, green headband. A large seven-pointed starburst was sewn onto it at an angle, completing her outfit.

For Dipper, it was a light brown, plaid three piece suit, with a yellow bow tie. He still did not know how Mabel had gotten his measurements, since she was still in London when it was made. The prime suspect was a certain demon, which raised some questions about how said demon got the measurements in the first place, which led to Dipper promptly ending his train of thought because he was not prepared to spend the night enduring lowkey arousal.

Bill's costume, though, was a total mystery.

"Bill, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Mabel yelled up the stairs, hands cupped around her mouth.

"Relax, Shooting Star, we still got half an hour," Bill replied as he turned the corner and came into view.

Dipper nearly stopped breathing.

Bill was wearing a neon orange waistcoat that clung to him like a second skin, with a matching bow tie around his collar and a snow white top hat on his head. His blue eyes and blonde hair seemed brighter than normal, the bright colors complimenting them instead of drowning them out. When Bill caught Dipper's slack-jawed gaze, the smile he gave Dipper was predatory.

And there was the skirt, golden yellow like the sun and flowing like silk around his legs as he came down to meet them.

Bill chuckled and tapped Dipper's mouth close with a finger. "Close your mouth, Pine Tree, before I decide to stick something in."

Mabel screeched and went 'eww!', going on a tirade about how she never ever needed to hear that ever, that bedroom things should be kept strictly to the bedroom, and if she heard another suggestive word she was going to sic Waddles on him for the whole of next week.

Dipper could not reply, only stare at Bill as he solemnly promised to not make a single innuendo until midnight.

Honestly, Dipper was not all that surprised. Bill had both the body and the lack of regard for Western human social norms and the gender binary to pull it off, as well as the means, kindly provided by his twin sister. 

What he was surprised at, though, was how  _devilishly attractive_  Bill was, more so than usual. The sheer confidence Bill radiated was almost like a literal glow around him, there was nothing that could bring him down.

Guess Dipper would have to deal with lowkey arousal tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel is a strawberry, Dipper is peanut butter, and Bill is a candy corn. The original inspiration for this was Bill's costume, because Bill is a triangle and candy corns are triangles. Then I realized a skirt would fit the candy corn image better than pants, and the rest is history.
> 
> I may one day expand this, but until then, that's all, folks.


End file.
